Proposal
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: "It's always the boy who proposes! Why can't I propose!" Four years of dating and Laxus hasn't proposed yet! Looks like Lucy has to take things into her hands. LaxusLucy with mentions of GaLev, ElfEve, and BicLis.


**Proposal**

 **Summary: "It's always the boy who proposes! Why can't I propose?!" Four years of dating and Laxus still hasn't proposed! Looks like Lucy has to take things into her hands. LaxusLucy with mentions of GaLev, ElfEve, and BicLis.**

 **AN: So, like, I've only seen proposal!fics where the boy proposes, unless it's a yuri, and everyone knows that a girl is just as capable of proposing if she so wishes so why can't Lucy?! So this is Lucy doing it right, schmoozing to her boyfriend so he's buttered up to be her fiance~!**

 **Fairy Tail is way too complicated on its timeline so for this: Laxus is 28, Lucy 21, don't bother trying to figure out what episode it's after or before. I just go with the flow of things without it really being AU, that kind of thing…. I OWN NOTHING! I also have a lovey-dovey poem in here that I that used from Google Image, author unknown to me, that I ALSO DO NO OWN!**

 **~?~?~?~**

 _~Early Morning, Magnolia, Their Apartment~_

It was a quiet, peaceful Saturday morning; the bedroom was dim with natural light flowing in from the window, and birds were singing outside. The room was pleasantly warm, especially with the love that filled the room, the lovey-dovey emotions wafting from the couple lying in bed. The couple of four, long, loving years, were Laxus Dreyer and Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was wide awake, sitting against the headboard, humming nursery rhymes under her breath with a content smile on her face. Laxus was still asleep, latched onto Lucy's waist, purring in his sleep as Lucy ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. Lucy's humming picked up in tempo, and she began to sing aloud.

 _I love you more than ever,_

 _more than time, and more than love._

 _I love you more than money,_

 _and more than the stars above~._

Laxus was half-awake now, smiling as he listened to his beloved sing to him. Lucy smiled brighter, gently taking his face in her hands. They gazed into each other's eyes; they sparkled in the light.

 _I love you more than all these things,_

 _with a love that doesn't bend._

 _And if there was eternity,_

 _I'd love you there again…_

Together, Lucy and Laxus shared a sweet, chaste kiss. When they pulled away, their eyes met in a gaze full of compassion. Laxus kissed her again; his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you," he breathed, squeezing her tighter. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Lucy replied.

"And I love you most," Laxus finished, intertwining their fingers.

It was silent then, a comfortable silence where they simply held each other, relishing in each other's warmth and love. Laxus was content to return to his slumber but Lucy's gaze caught their hands and her sight fell on their ring fingers; empty. Lucy couldn't wish for a better life, and yet, she would love to call Laxus her husband, would love to be his wife, and would love more than ever to carry his children.

Unfortunately though, Lucy knew he boyfriend. Laxus didn't care for titles, or status; not after what he'd done to Fairy Tail. In the beginning it had taken everything Laxus had to ask her out, and twice as much courage for them to come out to everyone at the guild. Laxus loved her to pieces, and Lucy felt the same for him, but she knew he'd probably never propose; not without prompting and much time. It kind of made Lucy sad.

 _*annoying alarm clock sounds, annoying alarm clock sounds, annoying alarm clock sounds.*_

 _*annoying alarm clock sounds, annoying alarm clock sounds, annoying-.*_

Lucy, as quickly as she could move, hit the snooze before Laxus could destroy her clock (again). Laxus dramatically groaned, turning over so Lucy would be snug against him while Lucy giggled as adrenaline rushed her.

"Laxus!" she laughed, struggling against his hold.

"Lucy!" he whined back, scrunching the both of them tighter into a ball.

"I have to get up Laxus!" Lucy said, trying to pull away.

"Noooo~~~! Sleeeeeep~~~!" he whined, squeezing tighter.

Smirking secretly to herself, Lucy turned herself over to face Laxus, who allowed it, thinking that for once she'd comply. Laxus's eyes shot open and he choked as slender fingers attacked his sides; with a yelp he twisted away from her and ended up on the floor on his back. Laxus was left defenseless as Lucy tackled him, attacking his ribs with her fingers.

"No!" Laxus shouted, laughing till his sides ached, "Fuck off!"

Lucy laughed in glee as she continued to assault him, digging her knees into his elbows as she tickled the man. It was like life was continuing around them while they were left frozen in time, the two lovers laughing and mock fighting. Laxus finally got the upper hand, trapping her arms in a hug as they laughed with each other.

 _*annoying alarm clock sounds, annoying alarm clock sounds, annoying alarm clock sounds.*_

 _*annoying alarm clock sounds, annoying alarm clock-.*_

Lucy hit the alarm again and they sat there for a moment, catching their breath as they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you," Lucy said again.

"Love you too," Laxus replied softly, holding her hips.

Lucy and Laxus shared another kiss before she stood, pulling the lightning dragon slayer up by his hands. Laxus huffed as he fell onto his back on the bed, scratching his stomach as he watched Lucy with hungry eyes as she undressed and redressed for the day. There may of been a teasing smile in there but they won't share(not with you anyways…).

"Are you doing anything today?" Lucy asked, brushing her hair.

"Not likely," Laxus replied, and pulled the covers up. "Its my first day off in a while so I'm sleeping in."

"Alright," Lucy replied, and looked in the mirror. "You can do as you like; I'll probably do a little shopping today with Levy."

"Go wild," Laxus replied lazily, "I got a good payload from that mission yesterday."

"You mean it?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yea," Laxus yawned, waving her off with his hand. "Have fun."

Lucy smiled, stepping over. "Thank you," she murmured, and kissed Laxus's forehead. "Sleep well."

Laxus hummed in reply and Lucy smiled at him for a moment longer before she walked out the room, closing the door and the curtains before she left. Quietly, Lucy walked into the second room, next to theirs, which was renovated into a humid habitat for their shared pets, a yellow iguana named Tamago (egg), and a blue iguana named Nami (wave); his and hers respectfully. Don't ask why they have them instead of a dog or cat, you'd be bored into a coma.

Nami was quick to skitter over to Lucy, hissing at her feet. Lucy smiled, picking up the heavy reptile, she kissed its nose before she placed the iguana on her branch; then she walked towards the light switches. Turning on the heat lamps and putting their food out, Lucy gave them each a stroke before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Just as Lucy made it to the door the doorbell rang; she opened it to reveal Levy.

"Morning!" Levy beamed.

Lucy returned the smile. "Good morning," she replied. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet so do you want a restaurant or the guild? My treat!"

"Let's just go to the _Jasmine_ then," Levy suggested. "I heard they've got a new selection in tea."

"Good idea," Lucy agreed, and they began to walk down the street.

Levy glanced at Lucy. "You said you wanted to talk about something last night on the phone," she started.

Lucy sighed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Yea," she nodded subduedly. "I'm not sure where to start though."

"Hey," Levy smiled. "If I can tell you about Gajeel's," she glanced around and then whispered behind her hand, " _problem_ , you can tell me anything."

Lucy smiled at her friend, and then frowned at Levy's finger. Levy noticed and regarded the thin gold band.

"You know marriage isn't everything," she said lightly, smiling reassuringly. "Gajeel and I have been together nearly twice as long as we've been married and ring or not, we'd still be together."

Lucy sighed. "I know that and Laxus and I love each other too!" she swore, then sighed again. "I guess I'm just selfish."

Levy laughed lightly. "You're not selfish," she assured, "I'd want something concrete too."

"I don't need it so we're concrete," Lucy replied. "I mean, we'll always be together; I'm sure of it, I just-, I mean-, I don't know…"

Levy frowned at her friend; almost at a lost as to what to do when she noticed a lesbian couple sitting on a bench not too far away. Levy tilted her head before snapping her fingers. Lucy looked at her.

"No one ever said _he_ had to propose!" she beamed.

Lucy suddenly froze, and Levy stopped about a foot away. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I could do it," Lucy breathed in shock.

"What?" Levy asked.

Lucy gasped, a smile growing on her face. "I could propose to Laxus!" she shouted back.

Levy jolted at the volume. "I was just kidding," she replied hastily. "You can't be serious?!"

Lucy looked at her with a grin. "And why not?!" she replied. pumping her fist. "Why do I have to be a boy to propose to the one I love? I could do it!"

Levy quickly tried to placate her friend. "I didn't say you couldn't!" she said. "I was just surprised!"

Lucy broke out into maniacal laughter and Levy frowned. "How are you going to do it?" she asked. "Or when for that matter?"

"Today," Lucy said firmly.

" _Today_?!" Levy asked incredulously. "But you literally just came up with this!"

"I've battled monsters and total weirdos in less than a day!" Lucy replied. "This is nothing!"

Lucy turned around and began to run towards the guild. Levy was quick to follow.

"Where would you start?!" Levy asked, trying to wrap her head out it. "And why are we going to the guild?!"

"We need a distraction!" Lucy replied, and ran to the double doors. She grabbed Levy's shoulders. "Don't tell anyone! I want it to be a surprise for everyone!"

"Then why are we here?" Levy asked.

Lucy opened the double doors, ignoring the question. As it was still early morning, the guild hall wasn't very full except for a select few who were returning from missions or were eating breakfast at Mirajane's cafe. Mira looked up from cleaning and smiled when she saw them.

"Good morning!" she beamed, waving.

"Mira!" Lucy called, and said girl started at the tone.

"Yes..?" she asked.

"Have you seen the Thunder tribe?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane frowned. "They returned from their mission yesterday," she replied, then her eyes widened. "Did Laxus not come home?"

Lucy smiled, barely able to contain her giddiness. "He's fine; he's at home. I just need his teammates."

"We're here!" a mischievous voice called. ***Here! Here!***

Lucy gave them a smile and was about to dash over to them but paused and looked back at Mirajane. "Mira can you tell everyone to meet here around dinner time?" she asked.

Mira tilted her head. "What for?" she asked.

Lucy smirked. "Just tell them we're celebrating something big!" she announced.

Lucy grabbed Levy's hand, running over to the table Laxus' three closest friends, save herself of course. They were all relaxing at a table in the corner of the cafe, drinking coffee or in Bickslow's case eating a cinnamon bun. Freed was the first to greet her.

"Good morning Lucy-hime," he said politely, stirring his tea.

"What's up cheerleader?" Bickslow asked, his mouth full. ***What's up! What's up!*** his babies chanted.

"I need your help with Laxus!" Lucy announced. "I-."

"What did he do now?" Evergreen interrupted in a disinterested tone.

"Oh the horror!" Freed cried dramatically, anime tears flowing down his face. "Do I help Lucy-hime, who I promised Laxus-sama to always protect? Or do I defend Laxus-sama, who is my greatest friend? The agony!"

"I say we let him suffer," Bickslow replied, just as disinterested. ***Suffer! Suffer!***

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He isn't in trouble," she explained.

"Come outside!" Levy shouted, getting giddy herself.

The Thunder tribe glanced at each other in confusion before slowly standing up and following to two girls to the door, Bickslow staying for a moment longer to stuff his mouth with his bun. The five jumped into an alley where no one could peek on their conversation when Lucy sprung the news.

"I'm proposing to Laxus!" she whisper squealed.

"You're going to propose?!" they shouted in unified shock. ***Propose?! Propose?!***

"Shh! Shh!" they instantly shushed, Levy watching the entrance of the dark corner for stalkers.

Lucy nodded. "I want to propose to Laxus," she repeated.

"That's great kid!" Bickslow said, sticking his tongue. ***Great! Great!***

"But why do you need us?" Freed asked in confusion, getting over his shock and joy.

"It's complicated," Lucy said, "It wasn't planned until just ten minutes ago and-!"

Lucy paused and took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, I want to propose to Laxus but I promised him he could relax in the house today but I'm sure as hell not proposing to him while he's in bed. I want everyone to see us be together," she explained.

"And that's where we come in," Bickslow concluded. ***Us! Us!***

Lucy nodded. "I need you and Freed to get Laxus out of the house and take him somewhere where he can still relax and enjoy his day off," she told them, "And Ever, I would really appreciated your help picking out a ring for him."

Freed and Bickslow nodded. "Leave it to us," Freed grinned.

The two men glanced at their third when she said nothing and they all paused to look at her. Evergreen's eyes were shadowed, and she was looking at the floor, dark and sad. Lucy's face softened in guilt and she looked away too.

"I understand if you don't want to help Evergreen," she said softly, regret in her tone.

Evergreen was silent for a moment before she looked up with a soft, sad smile. "Laxus and I were close," she murmured, "And we broke up because he wouldn't, or couldn't, give me a ring like I'd wanted…" she smiled at Lucy. "I guess I didn't love him enough to come up with such an idea and I love Elfman now anyways. Count me in Lucy."

Lucy smiled in return. "Thank you Ever," she gave them a determined look. "Bicks, Freed, you need to get Laxus out of the house; Laxus likes reading in the park with absolute silence; back massages at the White Lotus; and soaking in the onsen near our house because they use non-conductive minerals in the bath."

"Right," Bickslow nodded, giving a thumbs up. ***Right! Right!***

"Meet us at the guild at 5 o'clock," Lucy said, setting an alarm on her wrist watch.

"Got it," Freed replied, doing the same. "We'll tell others to spread it around so everyone shall be there to see this glorious moment!"

"Good luck princess!" Bickslow shouted, and the two ran out of the alley. ***Good luck! Good luck!***

"I know Laxus's favorite stones and cuts," Evergreen said with a confident smirk.

"And I know just the shop," Levy grinned. "And there's an organic tamagoyaki stall nearby it so we can get breakfast!"

Lucy nodded with a smirk of her. "Thanks girls," she said.

 _~With Laxus, 10 am~_

Laxus sighed in content as he ate a bowl of warm oatmeal that was chock-full of strawberries, blueberries, and sliced almonds. He was in the living room, wearing just his boxers, reclining in his chair, his iguana Tamago lounging on his stomach, eating from Laxus's fingers whenever the mage offered a berry. Nami was in front of him, lounging on the entertainment center.

Laxus took another bite of his oatmeal, easily avoiding Tamago's searching nips as he watched the boxers on the TV duke it out. Laxus smiled, containing his roar of sportsmanship as he watched his guy win. Today was going to be a good day; he could tell. He was going to relax, eat breakfast, maybe bathe with the babies, take an afternoon nap. Yes, today would be perfect. Maybe later he'll ask Lucy to a date. Yes, that was a fine-

 _Knock!, Knock!, Knock!_

Laxus, along with his iguanas, jumped at the loud pounding his door was receiving. Quickly and calmly, before the sound could scare his babies again, he gently placed Tamago on his recliner and stood, uncaring of the fact he was considered indecent. Putting on his mean face, to scare his guest, he opened the door.

Laxus paused. "Freed? Bickslow? What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"Laxus-sama good morning!" Freed said politely, shoving by. "Thank you for letting us in."

Laxus tried to stop him but Bickslow was close behind, both letting themselves into his and Lucy's home. "Oi-," he protested.

"Morning Laxus," Bickslow said. ***Morning! Morning!***

"Tamago and Nami are looking well," Freed said, looking at the hissing, yellow reptile.

"Hey!" Laxus protested, picking up the lizard and stroking its spikes. "What are you doing here? This is our day off."

"Exactly!" Bickslow said like it was obvious, picking up Nami. ***Exactly! Exactly!***

"Exactly?" Laxus repeated weakly. What the hell was going on?

Freed gave an award winning smile. "We don't spend nearly enough time together Laxus-sama," he said, going into lecture mode.

"We saw each other yesterday," Laxus deadpanned.

"And it has been decided by myself and Bickslow that we shall spend the day together," Freed continued. "So get dressed Laxus-sama, we're going to spend the day together!"

 ***Together! Together!***

Laxus sweatdropped and stared. "What…?"

 _~Lucy, Levy, Evergreen- Crystal Clear Jewelry Store, 11 am~_

"Not here either," Lucy said in disappointment.

"I apologize ma'am," the assistant said with a frown. "Perhaps it you chose a different metal..." she finished lightly.

Lucy, Levy, and Evergreen have been searching store after store for one that carried a metal known as lostrego, as well as carrying the stones which Lucy needed to complete the ring. So far they've had no luck, though they shouldn't of been too surprised, lostrego was a highly sought after metal, usually used for weapons though, not rings.

"No it has to be lostrego ma'am," Lucy replied. "My boyfriend is a mage and it's the only metal that won't melt when he uses his abilities."

"I apologize again," the assistant replied with a slight bow, and then left them to theirselves.

The three girls gathered together. "What are we going to do?" Levy sighed, nibbling on her thumb.

The three girls were silent in thought for a moment, Evergreen's arms crossed over her chest while the other two chewed on their thumbnails.

Evergreen uncrossed her arms. "Maybe you should try a different metal," she suggested at last. "An engagement ring isn't worn forever, it's just the beginning piece. After he says yes, you can special order a ring for him from a blacksmith from somewhere else."

Lucy sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right," she said, then looked at Evergreen. "So what should we choose then? Any ideas?"

Evergreen looked up in thought, mentally analyzing her partner before grinning and snapping her fingers. "I've got it," she said.

 _~Laxus and Co., White Lotus Spa, 2 pm~_

"Uuuuuuggggghhhh!" Laxus groaned, totally limp as a petite female walked over his back.

"Relahhhhhhh!-xed Laxus-sama?" Freed hissed, hot stones being placed over his chest and legs.

Laxus groaned in reply, proverbial putty as his masseuse worked on the kinks and knots in his overworked back. Bickslow and Freed shared a secret grin, the grin widening when the lightning user shouted in pleasure as his spine was cracked into alignment. Finally, they were led to a quiet room, told to relax and meditate in silence, with smooth jazz in the background.

"Why are you going this?" Laxus finally asked, his voice gravelly from the earlier masssage.

"What do you mean?" Bickslow asked, his babies for once not trailing him.

Laxus gave them a single-eyed glare. "You took me to the onsen near my house and rubbed my back Bickslow," he accused. "Then you were completely quiet while I read and finished that novel by Tokens and Freed bought me the whole frickin' set of _Harold Polter_ … What the hell do you two have planned?"

"Planned Laxus-sama?" Freed asked in a vaguely offended tone. "What could you possibly mean Laxus-sama? By the way, shall we go that sports bar down the street? Enjoy a beer or two…?"

Laxus narrowed his eyes at the two men suspiciously. "I don't know what the hell you two are doing but it's been good so far so I won't question it," he closed his eyes again and relaxed his muscles. "For now."

Bickslow and Freed observed their leader for a moment before sharing a silent sigh of relief. Freed glanced at the wall clock: nearly three pm; only two hours before Laxus-sama would be happy forever!

 _~Lucy, Fairy Tail, Makarov's Office, 3 pm~_

Lucy shifted nervously in her seat, her purchases in a bag next to her; Levy and Evergreen waiting outside for her. Makarov was in front of Lucy, his face carefully blank as he sat on his desk. Finally Lucy spoke.

"Master," she said. "As you know, Laxus and I have been dating for four years now, and well we-."

Makarov jerked, "Don't tell me that brat got you pregnant and left you?!" he demanded in shock, and Lucy jumped. "Or worse! He left you for no reason at all?! Where's that brat? I'll teach him to have responsibility!"

"Master!" Lucy interrupted quickly, waving her hands. "Master, you've got it all wrong!"

An instant hundred-eighty degree turn; Makarov was his happy self again. "Oh is that right?" he asked with a smile.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Yes sir," she said. "I'm here to, well, to ask for your blessing."

Makarov's eyes snapped open. "Blessing?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, her determination showing. "I want to propose to Laxus tonight and I want to make sure I have your permission," she said.

Makarov was silent. "I get the feeling that even if I said no you would still ask him," he finally said.

Lucy smiled sheepishly and that was all the answer he needed. They shared a laugh before Makarov jumped to the ground and they shared a tight hug. They separated and Makarov smiled.

"Lucy, the happiest I've ever seen my grandson is when you're standing by his side," he said. "I would be honored to call you my granddaughter-in-law."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you Master," she replied softly.

 _~The Boys, The Bucking Hippogriff, 4 pm~_

The sound was deafening in the bar that early evening. It was filled to the brim with men and tomboys who were watching the soccer game going on in a couple towns over; the game of the century supposedly. Soccer, or football as he called it, wasn't exactly his sport but Laxus enjoyed it the same, especially when it made his usually controlled friend, Freed, freak out. Bickslow agreed, laughing with Laxus when their friend shot from his seat to shout at the ref who would never hear him.

"Calm down Freed!" Laxus shouted in amusement over the crowd.

"Yeah drink your beer," Bickslow agreed, chugging his. ***Drink! Drink!*** his babies repeated.

"Its chug!" Laxus corrected them, just starting to get buzzed. ***Chug! Chug!***

Laxus complied, finishing his beer in record time. Just as he was going for another, he was roughly tugged and dragged from his seat.

"Hey let go!" he barked, a little too buzzed to really fight back.

Bickslow ignored him, holding the lightning user and grabbing Freed as he looked at a wall clock in panic.

"We're late Freed!" Bickslow shouted over the crowd. ***Late! Late!***

"Huh?" Freed asked, slightly drunk, only to spring out of it as he remembered. "HUH?!"

"Hey wait!" Laxus screamed, begging for his beer as he was dragged out and down the street.

 _~The Girls, Flower Shopping near Fairy Tail, 4:30~_

"Laxus's favorite color is yellow," Levy suggested, peering at the yellow sunflowers.

"He loves carnations as they were his mother's favorite flower," Evergreen told her, looking at said flowers.

Lucy frowned at them before she spotted the flower she wanted. "But this is what we need," she said.

The other two looked over and paused in surprise. "That?" they asked.

Lucy nodded. "Its the perfect flower."

 _~Fairy Tail Guild, ten til 5 with the boys~_

"Alright what's going on?!" Laxus barked, glaring at everyone and everything.

After spending the whole day relaxing and having fun, Bickslow and Freed had suddenly demanded they go to the guild. Once they arrived, Laxus was overwhelmed by the fact that the guild's two floors were flooded with its members. All of them were looking at him like they knew something and yet didn't and Gramps wouldn't stop giving him a weird look.

"Going on?" Freed asked, flipping through his runes book innocently.

"Stop bullshitting me!" Laxus growled. "Something is clearly happening and no one is telling me!"

Bickslow grinned, sticking his tongue out. "I've no idea what you mean," he replied, hugging Lisanna from behind. ***No idea! No idea!***

Laxus looked at Lisanna, hoping the nice girl would give him an idea but she gave him a sympathetic look, clearly unknowing as well. Just as Laxus was about to storm out to find his girlfriend, who he's been missing since lunch, the guild hall doors opened. Laxus, along with everyone else, looked to the door, seeing Levy and Evergreen standing in front of someone else. They turned to the side and in walked Lucy.

Laxus swallowed as his gaze fell on her. Beautiful was the only thought that came to mind. Lucy was wearing casual clothes but she wore them well; choosing tight skinny jeans and a teal tube top with makeup that complimented her natural beauty. Laxus could barely contain himself from attacking her then and there. Lucy walked over to him, everyone watching, and before Laxus could say anything, Lucy swung something in front of her from behind her back. Laxus paused in surprise.

"Chrysanthemums," he said, staring at the bright bouquet.

Lucy smiled, offering them to her boyfriend, who took them. "Green to be exact," she replied, "You gave me one on our first date because I told you I hated the color green; just to piss me off. I knew from that moment, we'd be together for forever."

Laxus stared at the flowers, and then his girlfriend as she pulled something black out the bouquet. "Lucy, what...?"

Laxus choked in shock as suddenly Lucy was on her knee, looking up at him with soft, hopeful eyes. There were gasps of shock and squeals of glee in the background but Laxus ignored it in favor looking at his girlfriend, suddenly seeing something more. It was just them now.

"Laxus," Lucy began, fingering the smooth paper of the box, "We've been dating for four years without a single break-up despite the fact we seemed so different in the beginning. I had never thought of you as anything, not even as a friend in the beginning; then you had to give this blonde mage a flower, and it was like I'd met a whole other person."

Laxus swallowed again, his throat suddenly dry but his eyes stinging.

"You had your baggage but so did I. You were allergic to cats so we got an iguana and I hated green so you painted our whole house blue," Lucy smiled, tears pricking her eyes too. "You give off a tough guy image and yet you let me dress you up every Halloween. You've always had my back and I love you for it."

Lucy opened the box and Laxus couldn't contain his gasp, before he bit his lip. It was a tungsten ring, a thick, black band with silver rims that would fit snugly on his finger. On top of it were two small stones, one, a sunburst cut citrine, the other a marquis cut sapphire. The both of them were on the ring.

Lucy smiled at it and pulled it out, holding it out to Laxus. "You are my best friend, and my boyfriend. I love you and I want to marry you. So I'll ask," Lucy took his free hand. "Laxus Dreyar, will you marry me?"

Everyone got to see Laxus's soft side as the man choked, squeezing his eyes shut as he nodded rapidly, clenching his fist around his bouquet. Lucy smiled and everyone cheered as she stood, sliding the ring on Laxus's finger; he'd been right, it was snug, and warm.

"Holy shit, holy shit," Laxus choked, staring at the ring.

Lucy beamed. "Holy shit is right," she said, a few happy tears slipping down her cheeks.

Laxus mechanically wiped them away with his thumb, and paused as he gazed into her eyes. They were so blue, bluer than usual; so beautiful.

Makarov, who was also crying, noticed another memory in the making and quickly, took the attention off them. "Everyone! My grandson is getting married, let's celebrate!" he shouted. "Crack open my stash of whiskey!"

Lucy and Laxus remained losted in time as everyone around them began to celebrate their union. Idly, Laxus tucked a strand of hair behind Lucy's hair, his eye catching his ring.

"Its beautiful," he said.

"Its a start," Lucy told him, looking at it as well. "We'll get married and I'll pick that ring too; it'll be even prettier."

"And I'll pick yours," Laxus swore. "I'll have a part in this too."

Lucy smiled. "Only a few chrysanthemums though; I think we'll need tulips; purple," she suggested.

"And yellow," Laxus finished, leaning in.

"Levy and Ever as my maids of honor," Lucy leaned in; they were whispering now.

"And Bickslow and Freed as mine," Laxus murmured.

"Invite Tamago and Nami."

"Gramps and the others…"

Finally they met in a loving embrace of lips and tongue, holding each other close as the world shedded away from them, leaving them alone. Fireworks and more were going off in their heads as they told each other all the other needed to know through their lips. Their hands mets, Laxus's ring warm against Lucy's skin; warm from their love.

They pulled apart, soft pants escaping their lips. "I love you," they breathed in unison.

"I love you more," Laxus swore.

"I love you most."

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMGeezles! I don't know about you but I think that beginning was probably the most passionate thing I'd ever written. LaxusLucy is an adorable couple because Laxus is a tsundere who only opens for Lucy!(in my world anyways). Anyways as I said, I've never seen a story where the girl proposes(besides yuri) so if you know one like that that isn't yuri I wouldn't mind if you told me cause I luv proposal stories!**

 **If you liked it please review down there V, and if you don't- please keep it to yourself.**

 **Arigatou! Ja ne~!**


End file.
